Best Wishes: IkariShipping Version
by FallenSnowflakes33
Summary: Hikari was now in distressed... She had gone through all the Grand Festivals but did not win in any of them. Deciding to go to Isshu (Unova), she met Haruka's brother there. But along the way, they met an unexpecting person. Now they will start all over again and pursue their dreams in Isshu. (Minor FourthWheelShipping and that's Max and Bonnie)
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Hey guys! So I just thought of this story. It had been stored in my brain. Even before I made my first fanfic: Explorers in Love! I really hope enjoyed it… I really love IkariShipping and AdvanceShipping and all other shippings! Anyway, you guys may be bored by now… So… Let's start!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A 15-year-old girl sprawled on her own bed with an upset face. She stared blankly at the ceiling. Her navy blue hair spread messily, "Ugh… Why can't I win?" She muttered to herself, "Why can't I pursue my dreams of being Top Coordinator? What did I do wrong?" Her voice began to sound a bit louder in a shaky tone, sounding like she was about to cry.

Unanswered questions came out of her mouth once more as if she was lip syncing to with the music she can only hear. She had never been this distressed before. Being a runner-up in the Kanto Grand Festival was great and all but… Why didn't she win?

She closed her eyes. "Hey Hikari… What's wrong, dear?" Upon hearing the familiar voice, she perked up, "Huh? Oh! It's nothing mom! No need to worry!" She masked her upset face with her usual happy face and did her signature phrase.

"Hikari. I know there's something bothering you. Tell me," Her shoulder-length haired mother asked her with concern.

She revealed her true feelings as the silence filled the air for a few minutes, "Oh mom! Why didn't I win?! What did I do wrong?! What made me lose the Grand Festival?! I'm such a bad coordinator!" She closed her eyes and embraced her mom hiding her face, "Oh dear… Being a runner-up isn't that bad… Tell you what, I'll make you lunch to help you feel better, okay?" She patted her back, trying to comfort her.

"Sniff… Okay mom," She stopped hugging her and rubbed her blood shot eyes, "Hikari, don't feel too bad about losing… I heard that there are Pokémon Contests in Unova already," She said, making her feel better, "Oh really?" She stopped her eye rubbing and stood up and had a confident smile, "Then I'm gonna go there and win the Unova Grand Festival!" "Now that's the spirit, Hikari!" her mom said, proud of her of being herself again, "Well let's eat! I'm pretty starving," she said as the mother and daughter abandoned the room and went downstairs to eat.

* * *

A young boy was strolling to a peaceful and windy town in Unova. He adjusted his thick spectacles and said, "What a day…" a brown Pokémon leapt through his shoulder, "Eievui," it imitated.

"Say Eievui… Let's book a room in the Pokémon Center… It's getting late," his navy blue hair swayed from side to side as the gentle breeze hit his face. He was glad that he has his own journey. He knew that he could win the Unova League, "Excuse me sir… Is there a Pokémon Center in this town" He asked a man politely, "Sorry… There is no Pokémon Center in this town," He explained, "Oh…"

* * *

_**Masato: Uh… Cubchuu? Are you okay?**_

_**Me: Uh… I'm scared…**_

_**Shinji: Losing confidence about being flamed? Pathetic.**_

_**Me: *pouts* *crying***_

_**Hikari: Don't listen to Shinji… His Mr. Grumpy! Like I always said… No need to worry!**_

_**Me: *sniff* Thanks Hikari… Oh! And I hadn't include Shinji here… yet.**_

_**Shinji: I don't even wanna be in this anyway…**_

_**Me: Oh yes you will!**_

_**Hikari: Tell us what you think! Maybe you can help Cubchuu here to improve!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: Hi again! xD … I just have to replace Shinji's Elekible (Electivire) to Elekid because of Hikari's Pachirisu… *snickers***_

_**If you're unfamiliar with the Japanese names or region, read this…**_

_**Hikari – Dawn**_

_**Shinji – Paul**_

_**Masato – Max**_

_**Eureka – Bonnie**_

_**Ayako – Johanna**_

_**Reiji – Reggie**_

_**Lily of the Valley Conference – Suzuran Conference**_

_**Nuvema Town – Kanoko Town**_

_**BTW, I have no mood to say their names… Maybe some other time…**_

**Chapter 2**

A 16-year-old boy stared blankly at the glimmering sea as his plum colored hair danced with the gentle breeze.

The sky was in the color of gradient orange as the sun sinks.

He was on a ferry going to Isshu from Shin'ō. He sure was lucky to catch the ferry in time.

"What's the point of going on this journey? Follow my dreams? Is that it?" He muttered forlornly as his Onix- like eyes softened.

After losing to his rival Satoshi in the Conference out of all people, he spent his time moping around the house for a month, going on a hiatus from his journey.

Reiji, his older brother, just had to be surprising. He was given a ticket for a ferry to Isshu so that he can compete in the Isshu League.

Does he have to? It's too embarrassing to see Satoshi and lose to him again… Speaking of Satoshi, he hasn't gotten a word from him.

Last time they saw each other was at the Suzuran Conference.

"Ele! Elekid!" the Electric Pokémon was training on its own. It was his Elekid. He only brought him.

Sighing, he returned his Elekid and exited the deck.

(A/N: To tell you the truth, I've never been in a ferry before… So I don't… know…)

"So mom, when do I get my new clothes?" the navy haired girl asked her mother as she ate her food in a normal pace, "Maybe tomorrow… Just be patient, dear," Her mom answered, drinking coffee.

"Oh! I can't wait! I wonder what'll look like!" the teen clasped both her hands together and her eyes glimmered as she went to her little fantasy.

"Will it be a dress? No… It might get filthy… Oh! How 'bout…!" She continued to talk to herself as her mother sweat dropped, "Oh Hikari…"

The stars twinkled in the night sky. The boy sighed together with the evolution Pokémon, "Where should we sleep? It's already dark…" he sighed, roaming around the houses in Kanoko Town.

No hotel, no vacant house (A/N: Ha! Vacant house!) Not even a Pokémon Center… And he has no idea where the Pokémon lab here. That is, if there was a lab here…

In a twinkling of an eye, the navy blue haired boy saw a woman who accidentally dropped her groceries hearing her saying, "Oh dear me!"

He dashed towards her in no time flat, helping her pick up the groceries, "Oh thank you very much! So kind of you to help me," the woman was touched by the 12-year-old boy's actions.

"What is your name, dear?" She asked him as he gave the groceries to her, "My name's Masato" He bowed politely, "Please to meet you," "Oh it's nice to meet you, Masato… My name is Mariko," She slightly bowed, "I am the mother of Toya," (Hilbert)

"T-toya?" His eyes widened. The woman's actually the mother of the Elite Champion, Toya, "Oh! You must be surprised… Tell you what, why don't you stay in my house for a while," She suggested

Masato Ono (A/N: I made my own surname for him), the 12-year-old boy, had actually met the Elite Champion…'s mother

A brown Starly alarm clock rang. The penguin Pokémon, surprised, was losing its balance, "Pocha! Pocha! Pocha…!" Pochama fall out of the bed.

A hand flew down on the alarm clock. The teen- whose name is Hikari- went to find a comfortable position, trying to get back to her beauty sleep. Her dark blue hair cascaded all over the pillow. The sunlight shone brightly and beamed on her face.

"I'll get you someday Mr. Sun," She cursed the sun softly as if it can respond. Sighing in defeat, she sat up from her bed. She scratched her heavy eyes as she yawned.

A sudden realization hit her, "My journey!" She stood from her bed and grabbed her little Pokémon from the floor and abandoned her room, "Mama! Are you finished making my clothes?!" Hearing Donphan-like footsteps down the stairs, she asked her mother.

_**Me: GOD! The "Masato" part… I've ran out of ideas… Yes! Hikari's ready for her journey!**_

_**Hikari: *in her new clothes* So… How do I look?**_

_**Me: *shoves Hikari* No! No! Not yet! Stop spoiling it!**_

_**Shinji: You troublesome girls…**_

_**Me: Oh shut up, Shinji! You just love her beautiful outfit! *nudges his arm***_

_**Shinji: *pink face* Whatever.**_

_**Me: *snickering* Oh please review! Don't flame this poor little girl…**_

_**Shinji: I have a review… THIS SUCKS LIKE HECK!**_

_**Me: *hits Shinji on the head with Kasumi's mallet* Now let's read the reviews! Let's start with MidnightR3bel896 a.k.a Bloody! *blabbers about her***_

_**Paul: *rolls eyes***_

_**Me: Aww thanks! Okay, I'll keep up the awesome work! Next we have SunnySummer77 a.k.a The girl with magnificent phrases! I swear… She had a lot… *blabbers about her***_

_**Paul: WILL YOU SHUT UP AND READ HER REVIEW ALREADY?!**_

_**Me: Okay, okay… Take a chill pill Mr. Grumpy! … Yes, I've been flamed once… Really? You've been there? Impossible. Oh so you're an all-out PokéShipper… I see… What can I change? *cute smile***_

_**Paul: Oh for the love of…**_

_**Me: And lastly, we have Animegirl426! Aww thanks! I know I can do it!**_

_**Paul: Can we go now?**_

_**Me: Fine… Fine… Bye everyone! See ya soon! This is pikaKix33 signing off!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: Hi… Nothing much to say though… But maybe in the ending after the Chapter, I'll make some shout outs!**_

_Italic font means flashback or... something else..._

**_italic and bold font means the A/N_**

Normal means... The usual...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was a beautiful day at Kanoko Town. It was chilly because of the wind. The Pidove were singing. Everything was perfect until-! "Oof!" three people landed head first onto the ground.

"We've blasted off for, like, the kabillionth time!" The lady with crimson colored hair whined as she nagged at the two of his companions.

"It's not just our fault that we've been blasting off day in and night out!" The man countered as his periwinkle hair swayed from side to side, dancing with the wind.

"Ye just kept on foiling the plans, Musashi! This is all yer fault!" The Scratch Cat Pokemon screamed at both of them as it blame the woman.

"Let's just give up on finding that Pikachu and-! Ooh! An Eievui!" The man saw the evolution Pokemon running on all fours to a house. Suddenly, the trio saw a very familiar kid. He had thick glasses and an oxford blue hair.

"It's the mini twerp from the Hōen region!" The trio exclaimed at once as they quickly hid into a nearby hiding spot.

* * *

_Mama! Are you finished making my clothes?!" Hearing Donphan-like footsteps down the stairs, she asked her mother._

_"Here you go Hikari!" Ayako, her mother, showed her the brand new clothing._

_Long tight sleeves that has the same color as the sky, a white vest, a white long scarf, her poketch, her bracelet, a navy blue colored tight jeans, pale white boots and her signature beanie._

**_(A/N: I have no time to think of her outfit so… Sorry!)_**

_"I heard it's pretty windy in Isshu so I had to make this for you," She explained._

_"Oh… By the way mama, I'll leave you all my Pokémon except for Pochama and Pachirisu... Say, what's for breakfast?" She asked, "The usual!" her mom responded with a wink._

_The ladies sat on their chairs respectively, "Itadakimasu!" Hikari exclaimed and stuffed some of her favourite food in her mouth. Is she really that hungry? Or did she receive Satoshi's 'eating powers'?_

_No need to worry about that now, she's busy eating!_

* * *

Masato's eyes snapped open. He had received a wet lick on the cheek. It was his Eievui. Getting his spectacles on the nightstand table, he stood up and got out of Toya's room.

On the way down the stairs, he saw his other Pokémon having a Wailord of a time. His Ralts was helping Toya's mother with the utensils which were now glowing and floating.

His Kagebouzu (Shuppet) was watching the television with his Kinococo (Shroomish) while his Pochiena (Poochyena) was asleep under the staircase.

He was satisfied with his Pokémon who were having fun. But where did his Eievui wander off to? He was with him a few minutes or so ago... Oh! There he is perkily running towards both Kagebouzu and Kinococo...

"It's the mini twerp from the Hōen region!" He heard three voices from outside. Turning around, he did not see anyone. Probably he was hearing things...

"Hey guys, we need to go now..." Masato said, "Sorry to spoil the fun and everything but..." he scratched the back of his head, expecting the angriness and jeering from his Pokemon but gave him a nod and returned into the red and white ball.

**_(A/N: That's all the ideas I could think of...)_**

He bid the mom goodbye and slowly shut the main door, hearing creaking sounds from it. Just then, he saw a girl, maybe about the same age as he is, with blond hair and a ponytail which was tied to the side. Her Marill-like Pokemon being held by some kind of criminals.

Actually, they looked familiar. Wait. A big letter R on the chest, a Nyarth for a Pokemon, "Give it up! Mini Twoipette!" It said. A talking Nyarth...?

No time to stand there, looking like a complete fool, help her! That was when images of flashback appeared infront of him. He knew who they were, "Rocket-dan! Don't you ever wish to give up?!" Masato said as he dashed towards the girl, "Kagebouzu! Come on out!" Throwing the red and white sphere, it opened. A puppet Pokemon appeared from it, "We, Rocket-dan, do not give up!" The man said.

He finally remembered them. During his journey with Satoshi, Takeshi and his Onee-chan, the three nitwits would often appear out of nowhere and take one or more of their Pokemon away. Musashi, Kojirō and Nyarth are their names.

The two humans called out their own Pokemon, "Maaiika, go!" the periwinkled hair man called out the Revolving Pokemon, "Bakeccha, Shadow Ball!" the old hag called out the Pumpkin Pokemon - who formed a black and aubergine colored ball of energy and fires it to the puppet Pokemon.

"Maaiika! Use Trickery! (Foul Play)"

"Use Psychokinesis!" Masato commanded. The Puppet Pokemon obeyed as the orb flew back to them. It hit both their Pokemon and they hit their owners by accident.

"Finish it with Shadow Ball!" Masato commanded again. The Kagebouzu fired its own dark ball of energy to the trio which hit them. The three nitwits were flung all the way to the horizon, hearing them yell, "Rocket-dan's blasting off again!"

"Arigato Gozaimasu!" The girl bowed to him. Honestly, Masato thinks this girl is really attractive. And she's really cute, "Oh! Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself," She spoke, snapping him back to reality, "My name's Eureka! It's nice to meet you!" She said happily and politely, "Nice to meet you, too... My name's Masato!"

He felt his palms were sweaty, his mouth dry and his heart was pounding so loudly, he could hear it. He locked his gaze in her baby blue eyes. After a moment of silence, Eureka spoke up, "Masato... Daijobu? (Are you okay?)" She asked as she jerked her head to the side.

"O-Oh! I-I'm okay..." He snapped back to reality as his face blared with embarrassment, "Masato!" A voice shouted.

A girl, older than him, had navy blue hair-which match the color of her eyes. She ran to his direction. She had a Penguin Pokemon held by her. She was unfamiliar to him. Neither he has seen nor met her before... But how does she know her...?

* * *

Hikari saw a confused Masato. A sudden realization hit her like Kasumi's mallet. If that really hurt... She has never been hit with her mallet before... Oops! She changed the subject, "Oh! Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself... My name's Hikari! I've heard a lot from your sister, Haruka," She put a hand.

Masato shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, Hikari!" "Speaking of Haruka, I've never kept in touch with her anymore... How is she?"

"She's fine... She won the Grand Festival in Jōto," Masato said, feeling proud that his sister won, "Lucky her..." Hikari muttered forlornly. She then noticed a girl with blond hair and a ponytail tied to the side. Her lips danced into a smile... Or more of a smirk, "Who's that girl over there? Is she _your girlfriend?_" Hikari asked with a teasing remark.

She bursted out laughing at the pink faced 'couples', "Aw! They even blush together! Kawaii!" She squealed happily, "Speaking of which, what's your name?"

The blond girl's face returned to normal and spoke, "My name is Eureka..."

Hikari placed a finger and a thumb under her chin, "Eureka... Eureka... Ah!" She snapped her fingers, "I heard you traveled with Satoshi! I was so happy that he was able to pursue his dreams," her happy face disappeared as she sat at the corner, "Not fair..." She said as the two sweat dropped.

"Hey! How 'bout we travel together?" Hikari heard Masato, "Great idea Masato!" Eureka said in a peppy tone.

"Well... What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hikari -who was happy again, grabbed their wrists and ran to the exit of Kanoko Town.

* * *

**_Me: I ran out of ideas... Sigh... Sorry..._**

**_Paul: Why so troublesome, little girl?_**

**_Me: What did I do now?! *pouts* Anywho, let's have some shout outs! Starting with Animegirl426! LOL! I know right?! Donphan-like footsteps came out of my mind!_**

**_Dawn: Next is... Patch star!_**

**_Me: So kind of you to like my story! Last but not least, SunnySummer77! You're welcome! All I know is... You're fantastic! Really? It catches people's eyes? Actually, I was inspired by someone who... *blabbers*_**

**_Paul: *rolls eyes*_**

**_Me: That's how I got this! Good luck on your stories though! Thank you! So touching of you Sunny! See ya guys soon! Peace out!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gong Xi Fa Cai! Yesh... I celebrate Chinese New Year because I'm 30% Hokkien Chinese! (Not that you care) And it's a holiday! Woo hoo! The journey in Isshu starts now! Yay! You're probably wondering where Shinji is... Heh heh... He's out there somewhere...**_

_**Enough about me! Let's start!**_

_Rocket-dan Trio Japanese names_

_Musashi - Jessie_

_Kojirō - James_

_(Rocket-dan - Team Rocket)_

_Rocket-dan Trio Japanese names (Pokemon)_

_Nyarth - Meowth_

_Maaiika - Inkay_

_Sonans - Wobbuffet_

_Bakeccha - Pumpkaboo_

_Manene - Mime jr._

_Muskippa - Carnivine_

_Sabonea - Cacnea_

_Megayanma - Yanmega_

_Habunake - Seviper_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The sun blazed like a giant fireball on the clear blue sky. It was a perfect day to go on a journey. Our heroes settled for a little break under the giant tree, "Boy! I'm so hungry!" Masato said, "What's for lunch, Takesh... Oops!"

Hikari - who chuckled, made soup for them. She was lucky enough to learn how to cook thanks to Takeshi. She always wonder if he was able to pursue his dreams unlike her.

"Lunch is ready!" Hikari called out, "Pocha!" Her Pochama imitated, "Let's call out our Pokemon first!" She said

"Yoshi! (Okay!)" Masato and Eureka nodded and said at once

Seven sphere balls were thrown in the air. There came out seven different kinds of Pokemon.

"Itadakimasu!" the three heroes shouted together as they filled their mouths with hot soup. Hikari ate at a normal pace.

"Hikari! You're such a great cook!" Eureka said. Her eyes sparkled with happiness, "Oh! Arigato!" Hikari said.

* * *

After lunch, the trio were bloated. They sat under the shaded tree and talked.

"I'm gonna get my first badge here!" Masato said, "I heard there were Pokemon contests here so I just had to come here," Hikari said, "Well... I don't know mine yet..." Eureka sighed, "Daijōbu, Eureka!" Hikari said with her catchphrase on the line, "Well... Come to think of it, Pokemon Contests do sound good... I've seen someone perform before," Eureka thought of the person.

* * *

On the other side there were three figures hiding in the bush, "There lucky to be under the tree... It's pretty hot in here..." Kojirō complained, "Quit your complaining, Kojirō!" Musashi hissed, "And pipe down!" "I'm with Kojirō on this one... It is pretty hot," Nyarth said as the two were drenched in sweat.

"Let's just steal the mini twerp's Eievui..." Musashi murmured, "But what 'bout the twoip's Pikachu-?" Nyarth questioned but was interrupted, "Let's ditch that! New plan, steal the mini twerp's Eievui," Musashi snapped, "Got it?" "Yes, ma'am!" Kojirō and Nyarth saluted.

* * *

"OK!" Hikari stood up and stretched, "Ikou!"

They continued their long walk to the nearest town. The journey was peaceful. Too peaceful if you ask them, "Meeee!" The heroes heard a Pokemon.

"Eh! That Pokemon is so cute!" The three of them took out their Pokedex as it identified the Pokemon.

[Monmen, the cotton puff Pokemon. Perhaps because they feel more at ease in a group, they stick to others they find. They end up looking like a cloud.]

"Interesting Pokemon," Masato commented in a matter of fact tone, "I wanna catch one!" Eureka exclaimed with a Monsterball in her hand.

"Go for it, Eureka!" Hikari encouraged her, "Dedenne, go!" Eureka yelled, pointing to... Wherever the Monmen is. The Antenna pokemon ran on her arm to her index finger and jumped.

"Frolic! Let's go!" (Frolic is Play Rough in Japanese) Dedenne started attacking the cotton puff Pokemon randomly, abusing it.

"Now let's go, Monster-!" Eureka, about to throw the red and white ball, was stopped by Masato with his spectacles glinting as he pushed the bridge of it, "You should weaken it a bit more... Throwing a pokeball immediately would be a waste,"

"Oh... Without you stopping me, the Monmen would've ran away by now," Eureka said cheerfully, "Arigato Gozaimasu!" Eureka gave him a humble smile which caused his face to stain red.

"Yoshi... Dedenne! 100,000 volts!" (Thunderbolt) The little Pokemon squeezed its eyes shut as it blanketed itself with a yellow spark. It then released a bolt of electricity to the Monmen. Unfortunately, the Pokemon fenced itself with cloud-like objects, protecting itself.

"EH?! What move was that?" Eureka was surprised in awe, "That was Cotton Guard. It shielded itself," Masato explained, "Seeing that move makes me want it even more!" She clasped her hands together- her eyes glimmering. The Monmen flew with the wind, "Oh no! Monmen! Don't go!" Her Dedenne hopped on her shoulder as she galloped _**(A/N: Because it's the year of the horse!)**_ to where the Pokemon flew.

* * *

"Masato! You're Eievui!" Hikari screamed as the fox-like pokemon with bushy cream fur around its neck was snatched away by a robotic hand.

"Eh...?!" was Masato could only say, "R-rocket-dan?!"

* * *

Listen, is that a voice I hear?

It speaks to me loud and clear.

On the wind,

Past the stars,

In your ears!

Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!

Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!

A rose by any other name is just as sweet...

When everything's worst, our work is complete!

Musashi!

Kojirō!

And Nyarth!

Putting the do-gooders in their place!

We're Team Rocket...

Sōnansu!

Mane!

* * *

"Wait... I don't get it... That motto's new to me..." Masato commented, "Eh... Nevermind that... GIVE US BACK EIEVUI!" shrieked Hikari.

"Excuse me, Ms. Nag-face! We're evil so of course not!" Musashi yelled from above, "Who're you calling a Nag-face, OLD HAG!" Hikari retorted while the boys sweatdropped.

While all of them were distracted- "Kinococo, use Numb Powder! (Stun Spore)" Masato threw a monster ball which contained the mushroom Pokemon. It released an orange powder that was suspended in the air, going to the trio, "Oh no! It's out of range!" Masato exclaimed.

* * *

"Oh no... Where could that cute Pokemon be?" Eureka said in a concerned tone, "De! De! Dedenne!" Her Pokemon pointed at a cotton floating in the air.

"Oh! Dedenne, Arigato!" Eureka looked at her left shoulder where the little Pokemon was, "Now use 100,000 volts!" She pointed to an unaware Pokemon.

"Dede... NNEEEEEEE!" She released a bolt of electricity to the Monmen, "Mee!" It yelped in pain as it lied on the ground unconscious.

"Go! Monsterball!" She threw a red and white sphere to the fainted Monmen which opened and caused the cotton puff Pokemon to be trap in it.

ichi... ni... san...! CLICK!

Eureka was awestruck... She... She caught it! "YAY! I caught... Monmen!" Eureka did her little pose like what Ash usually does when he caught a Pokemon, "Dede!" Dedenne cheered.

"Monmen! Come on out!" Eureka opened the ball with a recently caught Pokemon in it, "Mee?" It said as it started blinking.

"Welcome to my team, Monmen!" Eureka kneeled to see a close view of the Pokemon, "Ne!" Her Dedenne raised a paw as a sign of saying hi, "Meeeee!" It squealed in delight.

"Yay! They're getting along well!" Eureka jumped up and down happily.

* * *

"Pochama! Use Bubble Beam!" Hikari pointed to the hot air Nyarth Balloon, "Pooo... Cha!" The Penguin Pokemon span and fired suds of bubbles, "Shoot! It's their out of range!"

"Too bad! So sad!" Musashi sticked out her tongue playfully which caused Hikari to lose her temper. About to command another move, she was interrupted by a light blue orb of energy which hit the balloon, "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"_ "Ping!"_

"Eh?" Hikari and Masato said, "Eievui! I'll get you!" Masato spread his arms ran to his falling Pokemon but a humanoid caught it, no sweat. Surprised, he bowed to the human-like Pokemon, "Arigato Gozaimasu!" It gave the Evolution Pokemon to him, showing no emotion.

"Eh! That Pokemon looks so strong!" Hikari's eyes glimmered. She then realized something. The Pokemon's personality looked oddly familiar to her. Cool, calm and collected, cold and emotionless yet she can't put a finger on it...

"Return," A voice was heard. Hikari's eyes widen. It was none other than... Than...! "Sh-Shinji?!" She saw a man with a very cold look. He has Onix-like eyes that show no emotion. His plain dark eyes lock his stare to hers that is... If he was possibly gawking at her. His hands shoved in his pockets and his plum hair swayed from side to side due to the gentle breeze.

"Y-you know this person, Hikari?" Masato asked, "He's one of Ash's rivals..." She murmured, "And he's really a heartless jerk to his Pokemon," She added, "EH?!" Masato was wide-eyed, "Trust me, he's really strong," She recalled the memories when she, Satoshi and Takeshi met him in the Shin'ō.

* * *

A girl stood infront of Shinji. She looked familiar. He started scanning her from top to bottom, _"What's her name again...? Haruki, Hikaru...?"_ He thought. Wait. Why does he care? Who in the world of Pokemon cares about her? "Sh-Shinji?!" _"That troublesome girl never changed,"_ He thought, smirking.

The two of them were whispering to one another. Something about her made him want to just gaze at her. In fact, he never noticed how beauti- What?! What's he thinking?

Silence, silence and more silence...

"Hi!" A boy with thick glasses said. He looks similar the Conway guy... Except, he's not the creepy type of person, "My name is Masato... I heard that Hikari had met you before. Am I right?" Shinji gave a nod and a cold stare to the boy which caused him to recoil in horror.

* * *

_"He's so scary... Especially that vicious stare of his... Brr..."_ Masato thought with a scared look on his face.

Silence...

* * *

"Eh... I cannot believe I'm lost!" Eureka said, her eyes almost starting to water, "De..." Dedenne imitated her, "Now how are we going to find them? What if they forget about me?" Eureka felt scared, "DE! DEDENNE!" Her Dedenne scolded her, "Yeah... Maybe saying, 'What if' or 'maybe' would make me feel scared even more," She sighed in despair.

* * *

"Ma-Masato! We lost Eureka!" Hikari shrieked, "EH?! We almost forgot about her!" Masato exclaimed his eyes widen in fear as images of her being lost helplessly in the deeper forest began to worry about her even more, "Sorry, Shinji! We've got to go!" Hikari bid goodbye to him and grabbed Masato's wrist and disappeared deeper into the forest.

* * *

Shinji couldn't help but help them. He doesn't know why but... What's wrong with him?! He needs to go to the next town/city to get his first badge... But... Ugh... He doesn't know what to do.

With thinking, he followed them.

* * *

**_Me: Woo hoo! That took me a while..._**

**_Shinji: You made me follow them?_**

**_Me: You know... That wasn't really Shinji-like of you..._**

**_Shinji: Then why did you do that?!_**

**_Me: Oh you know... I just want you to travel with them and find love! *giggles*_**

**_Shinji: You do realize your spoiling the story, right?_**

**_Me: But it's so obvious!_**

**_Hikari: EUREKA! EUREKA! Doko ni iru no?! (Where are you)_**

**_Masato: Eureka! Are you there?_**

**_Me: Poor Eureka... Sigh... Well... What're you waiting for? Review! Review! Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Konnichiwa! Hello UVRY1! Whatever greeting!_**

**_*sweat drops* I can't believe I found a lot of mistakes in the previous chapters. And I, like, checked 10 times but... I still found a lot. This is so embarrassing..._**

**_By the way, *bows continuously* I'm sorry for not updating early!_**

**_I'm making it sound like the real show though... I'm not sure if I'm failing to do it! *sweat drops*_**

**DISCLAIMER (I forgot to do this): I don't own Pokemon. After 4 long chapters, you realize that I don't own it... This is just a fic. If you're smart enough that you knew that then... Good for you!**

* * *

**!Age Identifier!**

_Hikari - 15_

_Shinji - 16_

_Masato - 12_

_Eureka - 11_

**!****Translate Corner****!**

_**Hero's Pokemon Japanese names! (Dawn/Hikari)**_

_Piplup - Pochama_

_Pachirisu_

_Vanillite - Vanipeti_

**_Hero's Pokemon Japanese names! (Max/Masato)_**

_Eevee - Eievui_

_Shroomish - Kinococo_

_Poochyena - Pochiena_

_Shuppet - Kagebouzu_

___Ralts_

___Larvesta - Merlarva_

**___Hero's Pokemon Japanese names! (Bonnie/Eureka)_**

___Dedenne_

___Cottonee - Monmen_

**___Hero's Pokemon Japanese names! (Paul/Shinji)_**

___Elekid_

___Sawk - Dageki _**(Sorry for not mentioning him in the previous chapter...)**

**_City and Town names!_  
**

_Nuvema Town - Kanoko Town_

_Accumula Town - Karakusa Town_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The sky was in a gradient shade of orange. The sun inched its way in between the mountains, making way for the moon. Our heroes were separated which made Hikari and Masato bid goodbye to the emotionless guy and a rival of Satoshi, Shinji. But this goodbye wasn't a goodbye after all... The plum haired man followed the two of them deeper into the forest for no odd reason...

"EUREKA!" Hikari screamed her name, "EUREKA! Doko ni iru no?! (Where are you)" Masato screamed as well, "Sigh... It's no use. My throat hurts from all the shouting and I'm not sure if we could find her... Plus, it's getting dark," Hikari stated doubtfully.

"We can't lose hope now! We have to find her!" Masato scolded the 15 year old girl.

"Peti!" "Merlava!"

_**(A/N: Vanillite and Larvesta)**_

"AH! What was that?!" Hikari shrieked, "It may have been Pokemon... That's my theory" Masato adjusted his thick glasses, "O-or what if-!"

"Just don't think of trying to scared yourself," Masato covered her soft mouth. In a blink of an eye, two small Pokemon appeared from the bush.

"Eh? What are those?" Hikari asked as she and Masato took out their Pokedex.

[Vanipeti, The Fresh Snow Pokemon. Theoretically, this Pokémon formed from icicles bathed in energy from the morning sun. Their breath is -58° F.]

[Merlarva, The Torch Pokemon. Said to have been born from the sun, it spews fire from its horns and encases itself in a cocoon of fire when it evolves.]

"Aw! Vanipeti, kawaii!" Hikari clasped her hands together, "The Merlarva is really an interesting Pokemon," Masato commented.

"Let's catch 'em!" Hikari suggested in a peppy tone.

"Maybe later... We need to find Eureka," Masato said. Now worried than ever. He noticed that Merlarva was the only Pokemon left. Where's Vanipeti...!

"Alright! Yeah! I caught... Vanipeti!" Hikari did her little pose while her two little Pokemon jumped, "Pocha!" "Chipa!" On the further side of Hikari, Masato sweat dropped, "How did she caught the Pokemon so quickly...?"

* * *

"Oh Arceus! I can't believe I caught you! I'm so happy!" Hikari's sapphire eyes glimmered at the Monsterball with the ice cream-like Pokemon inside it, "Can't you just stop looking at your Pokemon and help me look for Eureka," Masato sighed frustratingly with an annoyed mark on his head.

Masato saw a pale white colored fuzz thing beside his feet, "Eh? Why is this Merlarva following me?" He grabbed the Torch Pokemon with his hands, "D'awww! It likes you!" Hikari stated cheerily. The Pokemon's horns started to spew fire. Masato's face was now stained black.

"Sort of..." Hikari sweat dropped.

* * *

"Ehh... Where could they be?" Eureka mumbled. Just then, she saw lights. It's a town... Or maybe a city...

She read the sign, "Kara... kusa... Taun...?" Her eyes widened. She's in Karakusa Town! _"Maybe there here..."_ She thought as she explored the town.

* * *

The two heroes were being spied by someone in the tallest of the trees... And that's none other than Rocket-dan, "Hey... Where's the mini Twerpette?" Musashi asked, "She probably quit their little team and decided to go on a journey alone!" Kojirō assumed, "Let's just steal the mini Twoip's Eievui!" Nyarth exclaimed.

"Waait a minute," Kojirō looked back at his techy binoculars, "Hey! Look! It's the Rude Twerp! He's just behind the twerpettes!" "WHAT?! Are you serious?!" Musashi started looking at her own binoculars, "That's weird... Why isn't he tagging along with the twerpettes?"

* * *

Ayako, Hikari's mama, was grooming her daughter's Mimirol when-

**DING! DONG!**

She stood up and opened the door. That's when she found out that- "Satoshi! Hi! It's great to see you! Come in!" There was another person. She was not sure who she is. She has a brunette hair and a green bandanna. She has seen her before... Not sure when or how but...

"Nyawrr..." Ayako's Nyarmar (Glameow) leaped on her lap, "This is Haruka by the way. She was my traveling companion in Hōen and Kantō," Now she remembered, "Oh! So you were the girl who competed in the Wallace Cup five years ago! You were also the winner of the Jōto Grand Festival!" Ayako gasped. Yup... That's really the Haruka.

"Yeah! That's me! We came to see Hikari! How's she doing?" Haruka asked, "Oh she's fine!" Ayako answered, "She went on her journey in the Isshu region,"

"Really? When did she go there?" Satoshi asked, "About two weeks ago. I'm sorry for not informing you two," Ayako stood up and bowed.

"Mimirol!" The Rabbit Pokemon winked flirtatiously at Satoshi's Pikachu, "Pi... Pikachu..." Pikachu felt his cheeks burn at the sight of her as he waved at her nervously.

Haruka giggled, "I see Mimirol hasn't changed a bit huh? She really misses Pikachu!" Ayako giggled as well, "Oh! Since you two are here, I'll make you guys some food!"

"Okay! We're famished here!" Satoshi and Haruka said at once, "Jinx! Jinx again!" All of them started laughing away as Ayako made food for them.

_**(A/N: No... That wasn't an AdvanceShipping moment... No need to get angry at me, ContestShippers)**_

* * *

Hikari and Masato made it all the way through the forest in the morning. They were in a town called Karakusa Town. Near the the entrance of the town, Masato stood the opposite of Merlarva.

"Go! Ralts!" Masato called out the Emotion Pokemon from its Monsterball, "Ralts!" It said, "Shadow Ball!" He commanded.

Ralts- who obeyed, formed a black and violet orb of energy and shot towards the Merlarva.

* * *

_"Hikari, make sure you find Eureka in this town... No dilly dally and no shopping! Got that?" Masato told her like as if he was her father, "Hai!" Hikari nodded._

* * *

_**(A/N: Sometimes, I do shop in the morning... XD)**_

The navy blue haired girl got out of the grand opening mall in the town with shopping bags dangling on her arms, "That was the best day ever!" She squealed. Her Pokemon, Pochama, was masked with a very regal-like make up, "Pocha! (Stop torturing me!)" he cried on his trainer's head.

She suddenly stopped cheering and muttered, "Eh... I think I may have forgotten to do something..." That's when she saw a Pokemon Center, "Ah! The Pokemon Center!" She skipped happily to the automatic doors of the Pokemon Center. About to book a room, she saw a sad blond haired girl with a little Pokemon on her lap sitting on a nearby table. Something about that girl looks familiar to her.

"Eureka!" She shouted, dropping all her shopping bags on the floor as she ran towards her, "Pochama!" Pochama exclaimed.

"Hikari!" Eureka stood up and hugged her tightly.

"Hey troublesome! You might wanna get your shopping bags!" A low pitched _**(A/N: Hot voice)**_ familiar voice was heard.

"Sh-Shinji?!" Hikari was surprised. Her eyes became soulless and it turned into a circle. Her mouth did a little 'o', "Wh-Why are you here?!" She felt her cheeks burn.

* * *

"I caught Merlarva!" "Ralts!" The boy with glasses shouted and did a little pose with his Ralts and Eievui, "Vui!" The evolution was snatched away by none other than Rocket-dan!

"Eievui no!" He looked daggers at the Nyarth balloon.

"Listen, is that a-" _"Ralts use Psychokinesis to get Eievui!"_ Ralts read his mind.

* * *

At the hot air balloon, Masato's Eievui glowed light blue and it started going down slowly while the nitwits did their motto.

* * *

"Ralts! 100,000 volts!" His Ralts obeyed as a yellow spark surrounded it. It then released a jolt of electricity towards the hot air balloon.

"Bringing chaos at a break neck-" Musashi was interrupted by the sudden explosion.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The trio said at once, "Sōnaaan!" _ping!_

"Phew... I'm glad you're safe Eievui!" Masato heave a sigh of relief as they walked to the Pokemon Center, "Eh?" Masato saw a poster at a nearby pole. His eyes widened, "I better tell Hikari about this..." He muttered as he ran into town.

* * *

"What? Is the world going to end if I'm here?" Shinji asked with a smirk on his face, amused at Hikari's raged and pink face.

Hikari couldn't say something else. She picked up all her shopping bags and went to their rooms.

* * *

Eureka couldn't help but giggle, "Eureka... What's so funny...?" Hikari, with curiosity, asked, "You and Mr. Purple Hair are cute together!" She squealed.

A scarlet stained Hikari's face, "E-eh?! Wh-what are you talking a-about?!" She screamed at Eureka-who was stifling a laughter, "Pfft... Come on! It's really obvious, Hikari-sama! Imagine you two running on the beach holding hands... Aah! Kawaii!" Eureka squealed with delight.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but that's not gonna happen," Hikari snapped with her face in a shade of a pomegranate.

Eureka couldn't keep herself from giggling at Hikari's **PRICELESS** face, "I'm calling home," She changed the topic as she stormed out of the room. Yup... She's still embarrass. She followed her.

* * *

She and Shinji? Ha! What a joke! Are they really that meant to be...? She shook her head, blushing, _"No! No! No! That's not possible!"_ She thought.

There must be wrong with Eureka... Yeah! That's it... Wait... Why is she still in that topic? _"Ugh! This is so annoying... **HE'S** annoying! Just because of that annoying smirk of his... And that... Really attractive face... That lush plum hair and... Wait. What?!"_

What _IS_ wrong with her?! Nah... Maybe she's believing too much from Eureka... Time to call mom...

**...VIDEOPHONE CONVERSATION...**

_"Hey Mo- Huh? Satoshi! Haruka! What are you guys doing on the phone?" (Hikari)_

_"Hikari! How're ya! I heard your on a journey on your own," (Satoshi)_

_"Actually, no, I'm with Eureka and Masato," (Hikari)_

_"Eh? Otouto (Little brother)?" (Haruka)_

_"Oh! And Eureka too!" (Hikari)_

_"Ohaiyo (Good morning), Satoshi!" (Eureka)_

_"Dede!" (Dedenne)_

_"Oh! Ohaiyo, Eureka!" (Satoshi)_

_"...? Who's that pretty girl Satoshi?" (Eureka)_

_"Ah!" Haruka's cheeks burned from the compliment, "My name is Haruka! Nice to meet you"_

_"Nice to meet you, Haruka! Did you know that Hikari likes Shinji!" (Eureka)_

_"Kya! Kawaii ne!" Haruka squealed, "I heard he was Satoshi's rival in Shin'ō"_

_Hikari's face flushed, "N-no! Th-that's not true! I don't like him!" She turned to her lower right, "Eureka!"_

_"What? I didn't know Hikari is friends with Shinji..." (Satoshi)_

_The three of them sweat dropped._

_"Where's mama anyway?" (Hikari)_

_"Oh! She went grocery shopping" (Haruka)_

_"Oh..." Hikari groaned, "Tell her I'll call her later... Okay Bye! See you when we call you!"_

_"Bye, Haruka! Bye, Satoshi!" (Eureka)_

_"Bye!" (Satoshi and Haruka)_

**...END OF CONVERSATION...**

Hikari gave a sigh. Eureka was really hyper. Is she and Shinji really that good of a couple. Why can't they finish the topic?! They are not meant to be together... Are they?

Suddenly, she saw a poster. A Pokemon contest is held here! "Oh my goodness!" Hikari gasped, "Huh? What is it, Hikari?" Eureka jerked her head to the left, "A c-contest in... Karakusa Town?!"

* * *

_**Me: *is tired* Ow... My hands hurt... Gosh... I think this is going good... I guess...**_

_**Shinji: Meh... It's okay... *smirks at Hikari***_

_**Hikari: *blushes* U-uh...**_

_**Me: KYAAAA! Anyway, please tell me what you think... :) While I read some of the warmful and touching reviews from all you kind readers!**_

_**MidnightR3bel896 says "Heeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy CUB! O_O Love the story so far :D Can't wait for next chapter! GOOD BYE BYE!"**_

_**Haha! I'm glad it's here! Are you? Okay...**_

_**Hikari: Animegirl426 says, "Masato and hikari traveling together...cute!"**_

_**Me: I... Agree! It's even cuter when all three of them are traveling together... Or even with Shinji!**_

_**Shinji: *rolls eyes***_

_**Me: Hey! No need to be grumpy! Anyway... Animegirl426 again says, "Go Eureka! I love it!" Aww! Thanks! I'm glad you love it!**_

_**Hikari: SunnySummer77, the girl/guy with flowery words, says, "Oh my I didn't review. :( what kinda friend am I!? Sniffle...thanks I love the shout outs and I probably would have done this sooner but I didn't have my internet...its starting to become a problem. Ah well great job. I really like how you described everything...this is so cute cubby! :D I really liked this... Figures pual is like his pokemon...kinda like a pet :) Well update soon chu chuu! :)"**_

_**Me: Don't worry! I understand... Haha! You're welcome! Thanks for the kind words! Tee hee! Cubby! *pink face* Tee hee! Chu Chuu!**_

_**Shinji: Ugh... What lame nicknames... Pathetic and weak...**_

_**Me: *playfully punches Shinji's arm* Don't be Mr. Grumpy! You're so mean! *sulks* But anyway, please R&R! I love you readers from the bottom of my heart! **__** :)**_

_**Shinji: That's a cheesy saying from Ms. Cub...**_

_**Me: *glares***_


End file.
